Baka Tyson
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Tyson's watching you tube and gets a really stupid idea. now the others have to try and stop him before he blows the dojo up.
1. Chapter 1

**Lirin: **this is the first in a two part series. I've no idea where the idea came from. I think Kai might of talked me into it while i was sleeping. but yeah. this is just Tyson acting like an idiot like usual

**Max:** Lirin does not own Beyblade or ...Captain Planet... why are you doing this with Captain Planet?

**Lirin:** like i said i've no idea Maxie. but you have to admit this is kind of comical.

**Max: **i'll agree with you get the ending done. Tyson's face in that is priceless.

**Lirin:** okay we're giving too much away here. so here is part 1

* * *

Tyson's a Blond 1

Tyson grinned as he finally got Dizzi from the wiz kid of the Breakers. He was dying to watch some cartoons, and after a 'little' blading accident the TV permanently gone. Well at least until Gramps decided to buy a new one.

"Finally, give me the YouTube Diz."

"You make it sound like a drug," the female voice replied with sarcasm.

"You'd sound this way too if one of you three favorite things was taken away from you and now you finally have a chance to get it back for a few hours."

"...I'm sure I would." The computer surfed the web bringing up You Tube for the annoying bluenette. "So, what show will it be today?"

The dragon master thought tapping his finger next to the computer. "I'll let you pick Dizzi. I want something old, but cool. And it has to have a lot of action in it."

"I'll see what I can find." Dizzi would have smirked if she could. A few minutes later and Tyson's stormy blue eyes were glued to her screen watching Captain Planet.

About half way though his 7th episode Max walked into the room to see what his garbage disposal friend was up to. "Hey Ty, whatcha watching?"

"Captain Planet. Maxie, have a seat and watch it with me." Tyson patted the cushion next to his on the couch and used his other hand to dig into the bowl of chips he had.

The blond shrugged and took a seat. He didn't have anything better to do right now.

"Earth."

"Fire."

"Wind."

"Water."

"Heart."

"By your powers combined...I am Captain Planet!"

"Wow he's awesome" Tyson said around a mouth full of chips.

Max just gave his friend a small smile as he watched the blue flying man defeat the evil villain and clean up the pollution. He had seen the old cartoon before, but it was obvious that the bluentte hadn't.

"And remember planeteers, do your part to keep the planet clean," said Captain Planet before splitting into the different powers and returning to the rings.

"Hey Maxie," Tyson started in an innocent tone, "do you think that we could summon Captain Planet?"

"Where is that coming from Ty."

"Will I was thinking that he needs the five elements to be summoned right?"

"...Yeah." Max was starting to get nervous. Whenever Tyson was thinking about something it always came with trouble.

"Well if you think about we have those elements. Driger is earth. Dranzer is fire. I've got air with Dragoon. Your Draciel is water."

"And what about heart Tyson. None of our bit beasts have that power."

Tyson pouted has his best friend shot the idea down. But soon he heard Kenny's horrible singing of one of Ming Ming's songs and his eyes lit up.

"Oh no Ty. I see what you're thinking and Kai would kill you. You know he hates Ming Ming."

"But she has Venus, the heart power."

Max shook his head. "I can't believe you would risk your life for something that won't work."

"What do you mean it won't work?" Tyson had gone back to his pouting.

"Ty this was a cartoon. It wasn't real."

"But people thought that bit beasts weren't real either, but they are. Please Maxie can we try it?"

Max could feel his will caving under Tyson's almost prefect puppy-dog pout. "You're asking the others."

"Yay thank you Maxie."

Tyson bounced off the couch, spilling his chips all over the floor to track down Kai and Rei.

* * *

**Lirin:** scary i know. but i have to admit i like this.

**Max:** i'll have to have Kenny reprogram Dizzi so she can't do this again. Tyson's puppy eyes are just getting to good. Kai's going to kill me too for letting Ty do this. Lirin you have to hide me.

**Lirin:** i might. okay please review guys. hugs to all


	2. Chapter 2

Kai and Rei were relaxing in there room when Tyson burst in with a huge grin. "IwannasummonCaptainPlanet!"

The two older teens blinked at each other then at Tyson.

"Okay garbage disposal," Kai said sitting up on his bed, "one more time and slower so we can understand you."

Tyson's grin grew as he looked at his team captain letting the garbage disposal comment slide. "I want to summon Captain Planet."

Kai and Rei looked at each other again and burst out laughing.

"Ty-son," Rei tried between fits, "you realize that he's an imaginary character created for that show, right?"

The bluenette's grin dropped to a sad pout. "But what if he is real? Wouldn't it be cool if we could save the world from not only crazy people but pollution too?"

Kai and Rei stopped laughing hearing the desperate plea in their friends voice. "Alright Ty, lets say we agree to this," Kai said looking at the bluenette in a serious way. "He have no 'heart' power. It just simply wouldn't be possible."

Tyson bow his head finding a spot on the floor to look at. He didn't want to see Kai's face as he said this. "What about Ming Ming. She has 'heart' power."

Kai could feeling the vein popping in his temple as he glared at the stupid dragon master. And Rei's laughing wasn't helping him. "You expect me to call her over here you your stupid plan that won't work?! You're even more of a moron then I thought."

Tyson whipped his head up revealing the tears in his eyes before he dashed from the room and outside near the pond.

"Kai did you have to be so mean?" Rei scolded as he got off his bed to follow his friend. "We could have come up with something to let his hopes go easier."

"But he wanted to call Ming Ming." Kai whined. "You know how much she creeps me out with her desperate want to be with me."

Rei shook his head allowing his unbound raven locks to sway in the motion. "I'll go deal with damage control. But I want you to apologize to him later. If not its dish duty for a month."

"Fine." Kai huffed as Rei disappeared out their door.

**XxXxXx**

"There you are." Rei smiled as he spotted his crying friend near the pond. "How are you doing?"

"Just great." Tyson bit back.

Rei sighed at how hurt his friend was. "Ty, Kai's sorry about snapping like that. He didn't mean too."

"Then why isn't he here saying that." the bluentte snapped again and turned to face the neko.

Another sigh passed the neko-jin's lips. "Tyson you know how hard it is for Kai to admit when he's wrong. But he'll be here soon to say what I just did."

"Do you think he'll let us try it?" Tyson had that pleading look again.

Rei started to feel a headache coming. "Look Ty," he took a seat on one of the stones next to the bluenette, "I hate to be the barer of bad news here, but I highly doubt your idea would work. We're more likely to blow up the dojo if we combine our bit beasts powers. That or we might change into evil fighting fearies."

"What?" Tyson blinked in confusion at the tiger master.

Rei smiled and laughed seeing his friend out of his depressed state. "You see, Captain Planet isn't the only one to use the elements as power. There's this show called W.I.T.C.H. and they also gain powers from the elements. Now can you imagine all of us in purple and green outfits with wings. Not to mention we'd be wearing skirts too."

Tyson face screwed up in disguised as he thought about all of them wearing the outfits Rei described to him. "Okay so maybe we shouldn't to it. But I still say it'd be cool if we could summon Captain Planet."

"I will agree to that. I wouldn't mind living around here with air like back at my village." Rei stood up and brushed his pants off. "Now what do you want for lunch. I'll make you anything you want."

Tyson smiled as he got up too. "You're going to regret those words, Rei," said Tyson as they walked back into the dojo.

* * *

**Lirin: **so thats all. I hope you like my randomness. please review.

**Rei:** and I'd like to mention that Lirin also does NOT own W.I.T.C.H. although it was entertaining since she was watching that while she was working on this. well night everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lirin: **well this was supposed to be a 2 part series. but i had a few people asked for more. so this is the 3rd and FINAL part.

**Tyson:** we're sending thanks to Beywriter, StZen, and YinYangWhiteTiger for reviewing the original plan for the story and we hope you like this final part.

**Lirin:** and to make it so things are clear. i DO NOT own Beyblade, Captain Planet or W.I.T.C.H. and now i present Baka Tyson chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3: The Dream

Tyson yawned as he stretched his arms over his head. He was wearing his yellow nightshirt with a pair of green baggy sweat pants. All he had to do now was put his cap on its usual post and crawl into bed for the night. Although he was still a bit disappointed that he could try out his idea of summoning Captain Planet.

"Night mom" he said to the picture next to his bed before reaching over to turn off his desk lamp. Soon he annoying snoring filled his lone room.

_Tyson was stretched out in a field of wild flowers staring up at the dark sky when Kai suddenly appeared out of nowhere. _

"_Tyson I decided to let you try your idea. But you have to keep Ming Ming away from me."_

_The bluenette blinked at his captain. "What?"_

_Kai shook his head. "Did you forget you wanted to try and summon Captain Planet?"_

"_Ah no" Tyson still seemed dumbfounded. "So you mean we can really try it." _

"_No I only said that to get your hopes up." Tyson looked down at the flower surrounding him. "Of course I'm serious and you can try it you baka dragon."_

_Tyson smiled up at his captain. "Thanks Kai" he said before disappearing to call the annoying pop singer. _

_A whirlwind of air and flower surround Tyson blocking his view of Kai and the field of flowers. The force was so strong that he had to close his eyes so they wouldn't dry out. When he felt the wind around him stop he opened his eyes to see the backyard of the dojo with his teammates and Ming standing in a circle._

_He was standing with Max on his right and Kai on his left. Next to Kai was Rei leaving Ming to be between Max and Rei._

"_Wow this is cool" Tyson said as he saw everyone was ready to try. _

"_So who goes first?" Max asked from his spot next to Tyson. _

"_Um," Tyson thought back to the show he watched earlier recalling the order of the call. "It's earth, so that's Rei, then Kai with fire, I'm after them, and then you Max and finally Ming Ming."_

"_So they save the best for last" Ming commented with a smirk. _

_Kai just scoffed as he realized what the aqua hair girl was trying to do. "Rei lets do this so we can get it over with." It was clear he was getting irked with the singer's presence there._

"_Alright" Rei smiled as raise Driger. "Earth!"_

"_Fire!" Kai called and released Dranzer to spin next to Driger._

"_Wind!" Tyson's voice expressed his happiness as he pulled his rip cord._

"_Water!" Max then added Draciel to the slowly forming circle._

"_Um, heart?" Ming asked as she released Venus completing the ring._

_Soon a bright light flood at dark space causing everyone to close their eyes. The could hear dogs barking and cars alarms ringing as the bright light grew and got bigger. But in an instant it was all over._

_Tyson was the first to open his eyes. He felt light like he was floating in the air. "Hey are you guys alright?" he asked and rubbed his eyes so he could see clearly. When he looked around the group he screamed._

"_What's wrong?" Max asked him._

"_U-us" Tyson stammered as he blinked to make sure his eyes weren't tricking him. No such luck._

_Everyone was dressed in green and purple with blue and green stocking. And they all had wings. Rei was right. They didn't summon Captain Planet, no they turned into the Guardians from the W.I.T.C.H. show. And if that wasn't bad enough, part of the dojo was blow to pieces._

Tyson screamed as he sat up in bed. A look a pure fear on his face as he groped around his back to see if he still had his wings or if that was just a fucked up dream. He sighed as he didn't the small appendages that allowed him to fly.

"Tyson are you alright?" Rei asked as he opened the bluenette's door. The other Breakers were behind him.

Tyson gave a small smile as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

"Hn, I'm going back to bed then" Kai groaned as disappeared from the door way.

"Me too" Max said rubbing his eyes as he followed Kai.

Rei was turning to leave too when Tyson's voice stopped him. "Thanks for talking me out of my idea earlier. It would have been scary if we tried it."

"Not a problem. Now good night, Ty" Rei smiled as he closed the door.

Tyson sighed again as he laid back down on his bed. After that nightmare he was too afraid to close his eyes again that night. But on the plus side he wouldn't have to deal with an ice cold shower in the morning.

* * *

**Tala: **damn i wish i had some popcorn for this. and it prove to Kai what i've been saying for years. Now he might come back to my team.

**Kai: **dream it Tal. the Breakers still need me. plus Rei is here and let me add he looked really sexy dressed as Cornelia.

**Lirin:** i swear i should lock this thing up when i disappear for a few minutes. but this is officially the end to Baka Tyson. I hope you all enjoyed. And please review. it means a lot to us who work hard to bring everyone some entertainment.


End file.
